charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Halliwell
name: Charlotte Turner Halliwell age: 16 (Actually 8, however aged faster - see history) birthdate: March 1, 2013 (Newly acquired magical ID states 2006) species: witch/demon affiliation: good, sexual orientation: straight powers: Telekinesis, Energy Balls (they have a purple and silver color to them), Shimmering History From before Charlotte was born she was a handful. When she was still in the womb Charlotte was one of the few Halliwell children that started to show her powers before birth. However it tended to be the other side of her powers that came through to her mom, much like when Phoebe had been pregnant with her demonic child. This did freak out her parents Prue Halliwell and Cole Turner; but they slowly started to understand how and why it happened. However there was one thing that seemed to calm little baby Charlotte and that was being around her Aunt Paige. Anytime Paige was near or with Prue it meant that Charlotte was not using her powers and content. It ended up that Prue and Cole had to get a recording of Paige's voice to sooth the baby, which helped them greatly. Once she was born, Charlotte was a little menace. But she soon grew out of that. Charlotte was, and still is a daddy's girl. Charlotte does love her mom, desperately, however she does rebel against her a lot more than Cole... however that's getting ahead of ourselves in Charlotte's history. WAY ahead... Growing Up Charlotte was raised in the house her mother and father lived. This was so that Prue could fulfill her new position as the Caretaker. Charlotte's life cycle as a baby was accelerated slightly due to the power that the small family unit lived on. She was born in 2013, however she is 16 now. This is because for every year that passed for her cousins and everyone else in the world, she had two years go passed in the Nexus of all. However when Prue and Cole moved back to be near the sisters once Charlotte's aging evened out. She has grown up surrounded by her friends and family. Charlotte always felt like a bit of an outsider towards her cousins. She is the only charmed child to be an only child and who isn't really a charmed child. When her mother had her she was the Caretaker, not technically a Charmed One. However like her father's demonic genes feeding her one set of powers, her mother's charmed genes gave her the other half. Also that she should be the youngest, however she's in the middle jumble because of the change. The little girl had a good upbringing, her mum and dad were very loving and caring towards her. She was always welcomed by her cousins as well. She was always included and never excluded. As she got older Charlotte did feel like she was distancing herself from her family a little. Her demonic powers started to show more and this made her feel like an outsider to the others. Whilst living at the nexus, she had full control over all her powers. When they moved she lost a lot of the amplified control. However this had a few positive affects. She grew closer to her dad, he taught her how to control her demonic powers and how to channel them into a form of good power. Also she spent time with her Aunt Paige, she taught her how to really help an innocent and how to control the rebellious side of the demonic powers which happened to show every so often. The flip side of this was that Charlotte distanced herself from her mother. Prudence Halliwell was always seen as one of the strongest witches around, and Charlotte is usually compared to her. Don't get her wrong, Charlotte would never change her mother for anything and she loves her truly. However she just wishes people wouldn't hold her to what she calls the Prudence Halliwell standard. When she was a baby, Charlotte wouldn't allow Prue a moments peace. She would always shimmer near her mother. She hated being apart from Prue. She could also shimmer her mom to her, a power which she has lost after the move out of the Nexus. Slowly as she got older and the aforementioned 'Prue standard' came into the mix and her and her mother's relationship has been bashed slightly. Charlotte gets on really well with everyone at Magic School, mostly. She is very 'Prue' at school. She is popular and likes to feel large and in charge at times. She knows that there is a dark-side to herself, but like her father once tried to do, she will fight it and be a good witch... half demon or not. Since being out of the Nexus Charlotte has been getting to grips with the lose of her complete control over her powers. As said, she has been learning all over again how to control and use them within the 'real' world. This sometimes is difficult when she has extreme moods (like anger/rage). Category:Students Category:Juniors